


Look after you.

by fraalways



Series: «Right next to you, Liam». (Ziam Mayne) [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, alternative universe, kids!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis li squadrò entrambi, con i suoi occhi azzurri come il mare di Brighton e le labbra fini pressate tra loro con fare serio.<br/>« Partita? » domandò.<br/>I due bambini sulle altalene si guardarono un attimo, prima di annuire. Negar loro una partita a calcio era fuori discussione, a meno di non voler diventare vittime dei loro stupidi scherzi per i prossimi mesi.<br/>Come di consuetudine, reclutarono anche Harry e Niall per una partita tre contro tre e si divisero in squadre: Liam, Niall e Zayn da una parte; Louis, Stan e Harry dall’altra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look after you.

Quello era proprio un bel pomeriggio, per andare al parco a giocare. E così avevano fatto Zayn e Liam che, dopo aver terminato di fare i loro compiti, si erano incontrati a metà strada tra le loro case e, insieme, erano andati fino al parco. Lì, come sempre, si erano poi ritrovati con gli altri bambini con cui erano soliti giocare, divertirsi e passare il pomeriggio.

Il tempo era trascorso tranquillo tra una partita a nascondino ed una ad acchiapparella – che li aveva fatti sudare come non mai – , fino a quando al parco non erano arrivati anche Louis e Stan, due bambini di due anni più grandi di loro, che tutti temevano almeno in parte per qualche motivo. Non erano cattivi o altro, erano solo un po’ dispettosi e si divertivano ad infastidire gli altri bambini, soprattutto se questi erano più piccoli di loro. Con il loro comportamento si erano guadagnati rispetto – e timore – e quando arrivavano al parco in sella alle loro biciclette rosse, con il pallone da calcio sottobraccio, non passavano di certo inosservati. Anzi.

Tirarono i freni delle biciclette davanti alle altalene, momentaneamente occupate da Liam e Zayn. Louis li squadrò entrambi, con i suoi occhi azzurri come il mare di Brighton e le labbra fini pressate tra loro con fare serio.

« Partita? » domandò. 

I due bambini sulle altalene si guardarono un attimo, prima di annuire. Negar loro una partita a calcio era fuori discussione, a meno di non voler diventare vittime dei loro stupidi scherzi per i prossimi mesi.

Come di consuetudine, reclutarono anche Harry e Niall per una partita tre contro tre e si divisero in squadre: Liam, Niall e Zayn da una parte; Louis, Stan e Harry dall’altra. Dei sei, Harry e Zayn non era particolarmente bravi a giocare a pallone – preferivano impiegar il loro tempo con altri tipi di attività – , ma partecipavano alla partita sempre e comunque sia per fare compagnia ai loro amici, sia perché non volevano subire dispetti che altrimenti avrebbero riservato loro Louis e Stan.

Stavano giocando da un po’ quando Louis, per togliere la palla dai piedi di Liam ed evitargli di segnare un altro goal, gli fece lo sgambetto e gli diede una spallata, in modo che finisse a terra. Perso l’equilibrio, il piccolo cadde e strisciò malamente gomito e ginocchio. Si tirò immediatamente su a sedere, sentendo bruciare i punti in cui aveva sbattuto. Li controllò entrambi e si accorse di come quelli si fossero scorticati. Lanciò poi un'occhiata di fuoco a Louis che, dall'altra parte del campetto da calcio, se la rideva con Stan.

« Liam! Liam! » urlò Zayn, preoccupato, correndogli incontro.

Liam sorrise di cuore, vedendolo avanzare verso di sé. Era quello più lontano da lui nel momento in cui Louis gli aveva fatto lo sgambetto, ma ora stava avanzando nella sua direzione, e lo stava facendo solamente per sincerarsi delle sue condizioni dopo la caduta.

« Ti sei fatto molto male? »

« No, non molto » Liam scosse la testa « A parte qualche graffio al gomito ed al ginocchio ». 

 « L’importante è non sia nulla di grave » mormorò Zayn.

« Ora glielo faccio vedere io, a quei due! Giuro che Louis rimpiangerà di avermi fatto lo sgambetto! »

Liam si avviò verso i due bambini, che ancora ridacchiavano di lui e della sua caduta, a grandi falcate. Ma Zayn lo prese con un gomito – quello ferito, per la precisione, senza però farlo di proposito – e lo costrinse a fermarsi.

« Lascia stare, Liam... Se dimostri loro di essertela presa per lo sgambetto, farai solo peggio e loro si divertiranno ancora di più ad infastidirti! In più, meglio andare a casa a disinfettare quei brutti graffi! »

Oppose resistenza per qualche minuto, Liam, combattuto: da una parte, voleva assolutamente fargliela vedere a Louis e Stan e vendicarsi del torto che aveva subito; dall’altra invece voleva solo andare a casa e medicare quei maledetti graffi, che bruciavano e sanguinavano. Alla fine scelse la seconda opzione e seguì Zayn verso casa sua, anche se abbandonare così la partita fu davvero un brutto colpo per il suo orgoglio.

Arrivati, Liam si sedette sul divano di casa Malik, mentre Zayn correva in bagno e si procurava l'occorrente per la medicazione. Tornato in salotto, bagnò due batuffoli di ovatta con l’acqua ossigenata – facendo attenzione a non sporcare in giro, altrimenti mamma Trisha gli avrebbe tirato il collo – e ne passò uno a Liam, tenendo per sé l’altro. Gli disinfettò il graffio al gomito, mentre Liam si occupava di quello al ginocchio, cercando di fargli meno male possibile.  


End file.
